


Microfic Meme

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kidfic, Microfic, Plot What Plot, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 genres of fic in 10 words or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microfic Meme

**AU**

While away from her sisters, Fran unlocks Ffamran's nethicite collar.

 **First Time**

Balthier said fifty-fifty.

Their spoils are equal shares of nothing.

 **UST**

Fran washes second, when the Strahl's shower smells of him.

 **Crackfic**

Fran flexed her new wings.

Balthier scowled. "You can _fly_."

 **Angst!**

In the sky, they were partners.

Shiva breaks their ship.

 **H/C**

They shared the last potion bottle, fifty-fifty, and then waited.

 **PWP**

Fran's hands grip his shoulders; Balthier winces, but doesn't stop.

 **Badfic**

Fran looked _up_ into Balthier's cupreous orbs, and they kissed.

 **Kidfic**

They painted the cables with malboro slime. Rjbt was teething.

 **Established Relationship**

Balthier's spectacles are a challenge, but so were Fran's teeth.


End file.
